


Profumo di foglie e resina

by Trixie_7



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss e Peeta hanno trovato la strategia vincente per sopravvivere agli Hunger Games: fingersi innamorati. Gale segue dal Distretto 12 la sua Katniss, imprecando contro l’avverso destino che lo ha allontanato dalla sua Katniss, riconoscendo in Peeta un avversario e lasciandosi consolare dai ricordi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profumo di foglie e resina

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la 500themes_ita challenge (prompt 288: Combattere il destino)

   
 

I ricordi tengono unito  
ciò che il destino ha diviso.  
 _Anonimo_  
 

  
   
   
I raggi del sole filtravano attraverso le foglie degli alti alberi, illuminando tenuamente gli scuri capelli di Katniss che, Gale ricordava, avevano un naturale profumo di foglie. Lui lo aveva respirato spesso, quel profumo, appostato accanto alla ragazza in attesa di una preda.  
Ma ora non era lui a poter godere di quell’aroma.  
Sullo schermo che Gale si ostinava a fissare, per assicurarsi che Katniss vivesse e tornasse da lui, compariva in continuazione il primo piano di Peeta, che tormentava le notti di Gale.  
Le labbra di Peeta a sfiorare quelle di Katniss, le mani di Peeta a stringere il corpo di Katniss, i capelli di Peeta mischiati a quelli di Katniss, i sorrisi di Peeta a ricambiare le attenzioni di Katniss.  
Peeta e Katniss. Gli amanti sfortunati del Distretto 12.  
E poi c’era Gale, l’amante ignoto del Distretto 12, a cui non rimaneva che i ricordi e che ogni giorno moriva un po’, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
 

***

  
Della resina aveva finito con lo sporcare i capelli di Katniss, stretti come al solito in una pratica treccia.  
«Sei diventata un ricettacolo per insetti, ti scambiano per un albero o qualcosa di simile, a quanto pare» disse Gale, indicando con la freccia che aveva tra le mani la nube di moscerini e un infinito genere di essere alati e a sei zampe ronzare minuscoli attorno a Katniss.  
La ragazza, con la mano e bruschi cenni del capo, tentava di allontanarli in continuazione, con scarsi risultati.  
«Accidenti!» disse Katniss, catturando una mosca nel pugno chiuso e poi liberandola. «Sono insopportabili. Ne ho i capelli pieni».  
«Lavali, c’è un torrente qui vicino, forza» propose allora Gale.  
Katniss svoltò a destra e Gale la seguì: conoscevano quei boschi da anni, entrambi ne conoscevano la natura come se fosse casa loro. E, in effetti, forse lo era davvero.  
Dopo qualche minuto udirono lo scrosciare leggero del torrente cercato e Katniss si inginocchiò presso la riva. Senza pensarci due volte, vi immerse la testa e sfregò energicamente la treccia per qualche secondo.  
Nell’acqua attorno, Gale notò dei piccoli esserini galleggiare inerti, probabilmente gli inserti che la resina aveva catturato.  
Quando Katniss riemerse, con il viso rosso per essere rimasta a testa in giù e per la temperatura gelida dell’acqua, Gale rise bonariamente del volto dell’amica, che lo zittì tirandogli dell’acqua addosso con la mano.  
«Katniss!» protestò lui, con finta ira e l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto.  
La ragazza gli rivolse una smorfia, poi prese a trafficare con la sua treccia, cercando di districarne i nodi per pulirla alla bell’e meglio.  
L’importante era che non attirasse più quei noiosi insetti.  
Mentre Katniss era impegnata in quel doloroso e noioso compito, Gale appoggiò la schiena a un albero, dopo essersi accertato della completa assenza di resina su di esso, e si mise a spuntare e sistemare le loro frecce.  
Sorrideva, provando un curioso moto di affetto verso la ragazza ogni volta che Katniss imprecava o mugugnava per via della resina.  
Quando alzò di fronte a sé una freccia, per meglio esaminarla alla luce del pallido sole, rimase però abbagliato e non a causa di quei timidi raggi invernali.  
Katniss era china sul torrente, i capelli lasciati sciolti e spostati tutti a sinistra cadevano fino a sfiorare l’acqua. La ragazza ci passava pazientemente le dita, accertandosi che nessun residuo di resina fosse rimasto impigliato, con la fronte corrucciata dalla concentrazione.  
E finalmente Gale capì il significato di quel continuo bisogno che sentiva nel petto, di avere Katniss vicina, sempre vicina, di renderla felice e di proteggerla da ogni cosa. Non era perché lei era la sua unica vera amica, no, era perché se ne era innamorato, senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Eppure, in quel momento, l’amarla gli sembrò l’azione più naturale del mondo, perché chiunque amerebbe Katniss Everdeen, se solo ne avesse la possibilità.  
Così Gale si alzò e si accostò alla ragazza, forte di quella nuova consapevolezza, sicuro del fatto che il loro fosse un destino comune, quello di amarsi. Avrebbe atteso, pensò Gale, che anche Katniss se ne rendesse conto, che capisse che loro avrebbero camminato insieme nella vita, come avevano sempre fatto nei boschi.  
Nel frattempo l’avrebbe amata in silenzio, aiutandola nel migliore dei modi.  
Per questo Gale le afferrò la mano allontanandola da quei capelli, per poterci immergere le sue dita e lavare vai gli ultimi residui di resina rimasti.  
Il profumo di foglie dei capelli di Katniss gli invase le narici.  
 

***

  
Ma allora, guardando il tenero bacio che Peeta e Katniss  si scambiano in diretta per gli spettatori degli Hunger Games, Gale si chiese se non si fosse in realtà sbagliato.  
Dentro di lui si insinuava strisciando la certezza di aver mal interpretato le intenzione del destino. Non si era sbagliato sul sentimento che provava, aveva amato Katniss e continuava ad amarla, ma Katniss non amava lui.  
Katniss amava sua madre, amava Prim, amava i boschi e il ricordo di suo padre e nel suo cuore mai e poi mai avrebbe trovato posto Gale se non come un amico fidato, come fratello.  
A volte accade così, che gli amori siano destinati ad essere supplizio e tormento, come lo era l’amore di Gale per Katniss. E di Peeta per Katniss.  
Perché un malato riconosce sempre i sintomi della propria malattia in altri che ne sono affetti.  
Ma Gale sapeva che c’era una differenza, tra lui e Peeta, una differenza molto importante: Gale non si sarebbe mai arreso e avrebbe combattuto, fino allo sfinimento, fino alla vittoria, per conquistarsi un posto nel cuore di Katniss e poco importava se il suo avversario era il destino, per quella ragazza ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
 


End file.
